


Sun Cream Kisses

by Rhonin



Category: Heart of the Woods (Visual Novel), Studio Élan
Genre: F/F, Heartwarming, Studio Élan - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonin/pseuds/Rhonin
Summary: Tells the story of how the four main characters, of Studio Élan's visual novel Heart of the Woods, spend their first day at Tara's favorite beach together. Maddie, Abigail and Morgan are POV characters, describing their thoughts and feelings on their relationships and their activities.





	Sun Cream Kisses

_Sun Cream Kisses  
_

_Maddie:_

“Sure we have everything? Otherwise I’ll run back to the car later to grab anything still missing,” I reassuringly tell Abby, who smiles shyly back at me, while also nodding her affirmative to my question. I still notice some apprehension on her and her slightly unsure steps forward at my side.

“Don’t worry Maddie, it’s a lot to take in for me, but for the most part I’m just incredibly excited for this,” Abby says to me, as if being able to read my mind. When I look at her, I can’t stop myself from smiling. There she is, the most patient and kind person I will ever know, exploring the world she hadn’t been a part of for the past 200 years, without skipping a beat, taking it all in stride.  
“I don’t doubt it for a second, after all the hyping up Tara has been doing, she even got me feeling super excited,” I tell Abby, shooting a wink at her, in what probably is a terrible imitation of my best friend’s legendary eye game.  
Abby giggles despite of it, which makes my heart soar just a little higher.

“Although nothing could ever get me more excited than spending time with you and seeing you as happy as you are,” I softly say to her, leaning my head close to her, feeling her hair brush up against me, as we walk.  
“You certainly know how to charm a lady, Miss Raines” Abby playfully replies, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

Carrying a bag with blankets, towels, pastries, sun lotion, glasses and my favorite camera in it, in my other hand, I put my arm over Abby’s shoulder, gently pulling her closer, still leaning my head towards her. I’m once more stunned, by just how absolutely gorgeous she is. Soft, slightly pale skin, her naturally pink hair, which shines almost white against the bright sun; falling from under her wide sun hat, reaching delicately over her shoulders onto her back, where her most stunning white summer dress, which faintly reminds me of a Kimono, starts and comes to a stop just short under her knees.

As she feels me pulling her close, a soft sigh escapes her that manages to only hint at her gentle, youthful voice, which is so wonderfully rich, especially when she sings. Without further words, already feeling the warm summer sun on my skin, despite the trip from the car being a short one, we continue making our way forward, seeing Tara energetically bounce up and down ahead, Morgan at her side, the vast, blue ocean stretching out across the horizon in front of us.

 

_Morgan:_

I feel myself reminiscing, as we all rest in various positions. The sun is already way past its zenith, as I think back. At us setting up camp, putting up the parasol over our various blankets and towels, each of us bringing something with them that they think of as especially important for this day. Madison of course brought her camera, while Tara had placed her still embarrassingly cute, stuffed animal down; the one she had with her during her first visit to this beach as a child. Abby had carried a colorfully covered book with her, from which, letting me in on her little plan on the drive here, she hoped Madison would read for her. For myself the most important I could have brought with me had been Tara herself. As I think back even further, I recall us organizing the trip together, picking a day with the best weather forecast, double checking with her, making sure we had packed everything we’d need.

I smile and cast my eyes over to where she sits, seeing her nibble on some water melon, even her energy seemingly exhausted, if only for a short while. Tara had exclaimed that she saw it as her solemn duty to teach both Abby and me how to swim, going on to enthusiastically showing us the movements, always ready to dash to our rescue, should either one of us show any signs of uncertainty. Madison had captured her favorite moments of Tara teaching us and had joined Abby in the ocean afterwards, gently guiding her movements and letting her hold onto her back, as they went for a swim together, when the ocean was especially calm.

A while later, and us all back in our regular beachwear and sunscreen reapplied, Tara had persuaded us into playing volleyball with her. Volleyball being probably too grandiose a word, since our attempts at throwing and catching the ball, ended with us breaking down in laughter, as we outdid each other in clumsily failing at said attempts.

With our energy spent, Tara and I had settled down for a while, with me producing the food I had prepared for the trip from my bag, which Tara and the others happily took off my hands. Abby and Madison made themselves cozy after that, Abigail resting her head on Mads’ shoulder, eyes closed, as Madison read softly in alternating voices from the book she held in her lap. Judging from Abby’s joyful expression Madison was doing a wonderful job at reading. Meanwhile I had silently placed a cup of warm tea from my thermos at Maddie’s side, hoping that it would soothe her voice, should she need it, so that beautiful moment they shared might last a little longer.

At that moment also I felt that warm sense of happiness, I had felt throughout the day, peak. Seeing Abby, whom, ever since the time we have spent together on our train ride from Eysenwald, I regard as my baby sister, despite the fact that she is technically my elder by roughly two centuries, so happy, reminded me of something wonderfully important.

I had found family in the three women around me, after spending most of my life, without one, ostracized, terrified of my destiny. Most importantly, I got more than I could have ever bargained for in the form of my amazing girlfriend, Tara.  
With that, I am back in the present, looking at Madison, Abby and Tara around me as another thought crosses my mind. From what Madison told me about her first meetings with Abby, I am able to tell, that despite what had happened to her, she was and still is at peace with the idea of spending an eternity with Abby. Moreover, as I have gotten to know Abby more and more over these last months, I am beginning to understand her sentiment.

My little sis' is just that kind of person you would want to spend eternity with, I guess.

 

_Abigail:_

This day is nothing short of amazing. Tara had repeatedly brought up her plans to visit her favorite beach together, but actually being here, with the now slowly fading summer sun shining down, with the girl I love over everything in the world, just feels absolutely wonderful. The endless years spent in a cold forest, without feeling the chill myself, become more and more a distant memory, melting away against the warm sand underneath and the reassuring presence of Madison at my side.  
Lying on my side on one of the blankets in our little base camp, with various things strewn around, I watch Maddie lying on her stomach, looking through the lens of her camera, absent-mindedly capturing Tara splashing about in the gently spraying waves of the ocean. I myself have trouble from focusing on anything other than Maddie. I let my eyes wander over her now ever so slightly tan skin, still glistening from the sun lotion I had applied earlier. The thick locks of her almost auburn, blonde hair she has gathered into a loose bun, without obscuring the single, vibrant sunflower is tucked in above her ear. A slightly too large white shirt mostly covers her upper body, while the strings of her deep-blue bra peek through at her exposed shoulder. Her soft breasts are only slightly visible from the side, her cute, round butt meanwhile is only obscured by the closely fitting hot pants she’s wearing, which don’t even bother trying to cover more than her upper thighs. Her smooth, firm legs lie stretched out, while her bare feet dangle slightly above the ground, swaying gently in the summer breeze.

“I think I might recognize that look,” I hear her soft voice say, that manages to bring me back to the present from my daydreaming. Looking back up, Maddie is gazing at me with her deep brown eyes and a huge smile on her beautiful face.

“Hi there, beautiful,” is all I manage as a response, while I sense my cheeks flushing.

“Heya yourself,” Maddie wistfully says, raising herself to the side and leaning in, eyes beginning to close.

Without thinking I meet her halfway, our lips pressing eagerly against each other, hers tasting faintly of the ocean salt, while also being sweet and tender. The kiss lasts blissfully long, her tongue swirling playfully around my mouth as I feel her warm breath on my cheek, making me seek her hand with mine, interlocking our fingers.

After our lips do part, I take a second to catch my breath, seeing Madison already smiling at me again.

“This really has been a wonderful idea, coming to the beach and spending the day here.” I say in between breaths, while preparing the words I want to spell out next.

“Mhmmm, being here with you made this the most amazing day at the beach in my entire life, sweetie,” Madison replies softly, as I still hold her hand, gathering my courage.

“You remember back in Eysenwald?” The mention of the name fills me with slight pangs of sorrow, but also of joy as I think back to the days I first met Maddie in the winter forest that I had called home back then.  
“We used to walk everywhere, not caring where we would end up.”

“Of course, Abby, I’ll never forget those days,” she says it so sweetly and assuring that I simply continue.

“Despite all the things that happened in that forest and the last few months, I would like to continue that tradition here. So I guess what I am asking you is. Would you mind accompanying me for a walk, my dear?”

“Oh Abby,” she sighs, as she gets up, taking hold of my other hand and pulling me up to my feet in the process. “I would go to the end of the world with you,” she whispers gently, pulling me into a hug. I sink into it and press myself against her, using her warmth and firmness to banish the memories of feeling abandoned and in the dark for good, adding to the healing energy I feel, whenever she holds me tight. Planting her lips gently on my forehead, Madison slowly lets the hug end and turns towards the water’s edge.

“Shall we?” she asks, glancing at me with a smile, as she holds out her right arm.

I only nod in reply, eagerly interlocking my left arm with hers, as we set off along the water, giving a quick wave to Tara and Morgan, who started walking back towards our little camp, with their arms around each other laughing. As we get a little further, I glance over Maddie’s shoulder and see the orange glow of the sun, starting to sink towards the horizon, sending out brilliant shimmers across the waves.

 

_Maddie:_

We stroll for a long while, the waters lapping gently at our feet, Abby leaning slightly against me. With each step, I feel my toes dig into the wet sand underneath, as we leave small footprints behind for the next wave to wash away. Abby joyously remarks about all the things we experienced today as we walk, already eager to learn more, making plans for the future, emitting an energy, that never seems to be exhausted. I listen closely, carefully explaining anything she might wonder about, to the best of my ability, answering her questions almost as eagerly as she poses them.

As I glance at her from time to time, thoughts swirl around my head, thoughts I know are always there, at the back of my head.

“After all she has suffered, after that she has been through, she deserves a place in this time; in this world, she deserves a full life and she deserves to love and to be loved.”

And though it’s hard to admit to myself, I also think to myself:

“I might not know why I was the one to find her, or if I could ever truly deserve her kind heart, but as long as she we are happy together, there is nothing I regret.”

A gentle tug takes me back to Abby, who expectantly looks at me. “Those small hills further in,” pointing in the opposite direction from the water.

“Dunes” I softly interject.

“I would love to visit those dunes!” Abby expresses in her usual excitement.

Before I can say anything in response, she lets go of my arm and takes off towards the dunes across the beach, small brushes and grass gently swaying in the breeze on top of them. I laugh, seeing her feet carry her lightly across the beach, her dress fluttering behind her, once again amazed at her boundless energy. Soon I take off after her, turning my back to the sinking sun, bare feet hitting the sand, not trying too hard to catch up to her. A short while later I see Abigail make her way up to the first dune, vanishing behind the small mountain of sand. Slowing to a walk, feeling my breath catch, after a long day in the sun, I keep following her footsteps and eventually reach the dunes myself. On top of one of the first dunes, I see Abby’s tracks moving up and down the miniature valley, vanishing behind yet another rise.

With a little concern in my voice, I call out “Abby, sweetheart?”

In answer, I hear her playful laugh a short distance away. Determined to catch up to her, I follow her footsteps, still listening for her laugh.

I catch her, just as I move between two dunes, lying back against the sand of a sheltered dune across from me with her head to the side. She doesn’t seem to notice me at first, so I decide to tiptoe in the same footprints she left behind, slowly making my way to her. As I’m halfway across to her, she quickly glances up to me and starts giggling brightly. Grinning myself, I crouch down for a second and launch myself into a sprint to close the remaining distance, slowing just short of her, almost falling over in the process. I catch myself, with my arms stopping my fall, my hands sinking into sand around Abby’s head.

“It’s almost like you planned for this to happen,”

I whisper, lowering myself even closer to her, looking into her vibrant, green eyes, our faces only an inch apart.

Abby manages to breathe, “As you know, I’m full of surprises,” as she leans her head up, pressing her lips gently against mine.

I slowly lower myself down, my entire upper body pressing against hers and I feel her erect nipples through her dress brushing against the fabric of my shirt. While I keep kissing her, our lips only parting for short flashes, Abby’s hand combs through my hair, beckoning me further, while her other hand caresses my cheek. With the faint taste of strawberries on my lips, I begin to pull my legs up brushing softly against Abby’s slightly spread thighs with my knees. Between each kiss, Abby desperately tries to mouth a wish, but I cut her off with every thrust of my tongue, using it to caress hers in flowing movements inside our mouths, while laying my hand gently around her delicate neck. When I finally release her from one especially long kiss, and see her lips move, I quickly press my index finger to her lips, only to lean back, lifting my finger from her lips, and quickly pulling my shirt off; tossing it to the side, revealing my bare stomach and bra, still supporting my breasts. Seeing Abby’s mouth close itself into a satisfied grin, I quickly undo the clasps of my bra, letting it slide away from me, while slipping the carriers of her dress from her shoulders down her arms, exposing her hard nipples, rising from the center of her small, perky breasts.

“Called i---, “

I begin to purr, just as I feel Abby’s legs press against my lower back, pushing me onto her. Our breasts brush against each other and I don’t skip a beat, as I start to kiss her neck softly. Meanwhile I lift my index and middle finger towards her mouth. Leaning up, moaning softly, she starts to suck on them, just as I move my mouth over her breasts, flicking my tongue over and around her pink, hard nipples, alternating between them, playfully squeezing the other one with my free hand. With my head over her chest, I can hear her heartbeat, her pulse rising with her pleasure.

I feel Abby’s tongue circling my fingers, as I slowly pull them from her mouth, sliding down further, now sitting parallel to her knees. Moving in unison, she lifts up her hips, while I deftly push her dress up even further, rippling fabric pooling over her stomach and under her smooth cheeks. A barely comprehendible sound escapes Abby’s lips, but I understand the desperate longing of her trembling, spread hips and sensual pleading in her voice. Using my wet fingers to trace the outsides of vulva, I begin to kiss her mid-thigh, tasting the sweat upon her smooth skin, slowly inching closer and closer to her dripping pussy. After gathering the wetness from her entrance, I move my fingers around her clit, massaging it gently.  
Abby’s moans become even more pleading, as I reach her upper-thigh with soft caresses and kisses. Just as a silent cry forms on her lips, her soft voice after it barely a whisper:

“Please, Mad---. “

I release my fingers from her clit, just as I plunge my mouth onto it, moving them down the sides of her Pussy. I only give her a short moment getting used to my mouth sucking down on her, my tongue eagerly brushing over her lips, only to return to her clit, circling and flicking across it. Her pleasured moans push me onward, while I feel my entire nether regions becoming drenched inside my pants, testifying my own desire. Still going down on her, I grab onto her thigh for support and tilt my head slightly sideways, so I can place my free hand below her pussy. As I slowly push one finger into her, I can feel the walls on her insides pulsing against it. Penetrating her with deliberate thrusts, I feel Abby squirm and tremble, her hand resting over mine on her thigh, while with the other she applies gentle pressure to the back of my head, imploring me to keep going, to give her more.

As I hear her moans becoming more and more ecstatic, I finally enter Abby with another finger. Keeping a steady pace, I feel her insides spreading to accommodate them, while also still tightly embracing every movement of my fingers. I lift my hand from her thigh, interlocking mine with hers and I immediately feel her squeeze my hand firmly, giving herself a small release in her intense pleasure. During the next few minutes, I have trouble focusing on keeping both the movements of my tongue and fingers coordinated. The building wetness in my pants make me wish, that Abby would just tear them off so I can press my dripping pussy up to her mouth, letting her taste my lust. My mind out of focus, I barely register the wetness sporadically gushing against the palm of my hand, soaking the sands underneath Abby. While her breathing becomes rapid, her body tenses up one final time, as I plunge my fingers deeply into her and send one final flourish of my tongue across her womanhood.

Lifting my head slightly, I let my fingers slide from her entrance, still feeling her insides pulsating with every beat of her heart. Still holding her hand, I raise myself up to face her, intertwining hands next to our heads. Traces of her passion cling to my lips and I notice her eyes having rolled back slightly, as I plant a deep, passionate kiss onto her mouth. It lasts long enough, for Abby to regain some of her awareness. Her legs still trembling against mine, breathing deeply through her cute button-nose, her hands dart for the front of my hopelessly soaked-through pants, as I raise myself up even further, my knees dug around her in the sand, my hips hovering above her chest. The sensation of Abby undoing the buttons of my pants is almost making me cry out loud, and as I feel them come loose, I quickly stand up, deftly pulling one feet up through an opening, careful as to not kick up sand at Abby.

My pants hanging from the ankles of my other foot, I start to lower myself back down, just as Abby’s hands reach up for my thighs, pulling my pussy towards her tender, soft lips. With Abby supporting me, I only need one arm to steady myself in front of her, while I move the hand that is still wet from pleasuring Abby towards my lower waist, where I begin to massage my aching clit. Abby doesn’t waste any time either, using her nimble tongue to lap up some of my wetness to then thrust it inside of me, still gently sucking the surrounding walls of my throbbing pussy. My breathing starts to only consist of yearning, sensual moaning sounds, as I feel my heart beating like a drum. I had already been close, when Abby had her final orgasm, so I try to steady my breathing as much as I can manage, trying to give myself more time to savor the sensation of Abby eating me out. However, after feeling her Tongue swirl inside of me for a while, I feel my trembling legs tense up, all the pressure releasing as one singular, pleasured moan escapes my mouth. I only barely manage so slide down a little as I collapse onto her.

I feels like a blissful eternity, feeling the last warming rays of sunlight passing over us, a tangled mess of hair and skin; cradeling each other in the afterglow, while listening to each other’s heartbeat slowly regaining a normal cadence.

 

_Abigail:_

After the last light of the day had faded, I eventually feel Maddie untangle herself, rising up. As she does, I catch myself casting glances down at her soft boobs bouncing gently above me. The thought of giving them a squeeze crosses my mind, but I decide against it, instead looking back into her deep, brown eyes, smiling, what I hope would be, my most disarming smile at her. A flash of understanding shoots across Maddie’s face, as she kneels across from me in the sand, covering herself with one arm, fishing for her bra with the other. My smile only grows wider, as I slowly reveal my hand from behind my back, holding onto it.

“Here, let me” I offer to her, as I quickly pull the carriers of my dress up unto my shoulders, while crouching close to her and gently pulling her arm away from her chest. I align the cups of the bra with her breasts, leaning against her as I wrap the strings around her back and secure the clasps with deft movements of my fingers. After we both had shaken the sand from our remaining clothing and Maddie, much to my disappointment, is once again wearing pants, we make our way back to the beach, hand in hand, my head resting on Maddie’s shoulder as we walk. When we approach the ocean, the waves welcome us back by lapping gently around our feet once more and I look out to see the first, faint reflections of moonlight on the water, as the stars above illuminate the sky with their brilliant radiance.

“It’s breathtaking,” I say to Maddie, as I pause to take it all in.

“You’re right,” she pauses for a second, “it really is,” I hear her saying beside me and as I look over to her, I see her peaceful expression is one of wonder, as her eyes are transfixed by the serene night sky. Turning my eyes back to the waves, a calm, healing knowledge fills me.

The knowledge that both of us for the rest of our lives will never forget this day.


End file.
